megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Protagonist (Shin Megami Tensei)
The Protagonist of Shin Megami Tensei is a young man living with his mother and dog in Kichijoji, Tokyo. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Protagonist *Shin Megami Tensei II: Statue *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Majin Clan (rare encounter), Guardian *Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter: Majin Clan, Optional Boss *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Opening Cinematic *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Mentioned *Shin Megami Tensei x Fire Emblem'' Personality Through the tradition of Shin Megami Tensei series, he is a Silent Protagonist, where his personality is based upon players' actions and decisions. The hero is a powerful warrior, who despite his inability to wield magic skills, is a master swordsman, marksman, and leader. He is often looked to by the people around him for support. The hero is capable of wielding immense swords, guns, and magic-effect swords by means of sword fusion. Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei'' In the beginning of the game, the protagonist has a dream featuring the Law Hero, Chaos Hero, Heroine, and Yuriko as well as an enigmatic prophecy of the future. The protagonist receives a computer that allows him to communicate with and summon demons from STEVEN that he is able to use because of his special talents. While at the mall, he witnesses a demon tear a man's throat out. He is accused of this man's murder, and the protagonist is arrested and taken to a prison where he meets Law Hero for the first time. Later he encounters the Chaos Hero at the mall and the three of them, as well as the heroine, attempt to stop an ICBM missile attack from destroying Japan. Regardless of the choices the player makes, the party fails, and the Great Destruction occurs. The Heroine stays behind, but she manages to teleport the party into the Kongokai before the missiles hit. He later has the choice of helping the Messians complete the Great Cathedral and having a world of peace, helping the Gaians destroy it and giving the world freedom, or fighting both sides to make a world where there is balance and humans can decide their own fate. He's given the name Sho in Shin Megami Tensei Final Story: Atlus Official Replay Novel, Kazuya in Shin Megami Tensei Character Profile: Steven Report I, and Futsuo in Kazuma Kaneko Complete Illustration Works. He is implied to be the reincarnation of Adam. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' Before the events of Shin Megami Tensei II, the protagonist founded the Valhalla district of Tokyo Millennium and worked to help it expand alongside Cerberus and Madam. He refused to blindly obey the orders of the Center and was eventually killed in what was reported as an accidental cave-in. After his death, Madam took over as the governess of Valhalla and strove to continue his work. During the game itself, a statue of the protagonist appears at the Colosseum, where it is labeled "First Champion". When seeing the statue before the first fight with Daleth, the statue will have tears flowing from its eyes for unknown reasons. ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter'' The "Hero" appears as an optional boss and can only be fought if Tamaki Uchida refuses the "Ring of Light" from Lucifer and defeated Beelzebub. The Hero awaits in the entrance of the temple linking the five Makai worlds to the school if the player is over level 80. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' The protagonist appears in silhouette along with the Law Hero, Chaos Hero, and Heroine during a cutscene after completing Act 0, and is spoken of highly, regarded as a Hero among Heroes by the narrator. A costume was released as part of CAVE's Beta testing promotion that players can wear in order to appear as the original Super Famicom SMT hero. It is one of the few outfits in game that will actually completely overwrite a character's hair and equipment. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter Gallery Trivia *In the final dungeon of Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army, one of the hourglass' visions says that "There's a ruined city with three young warriors fighting for survival". Those three warriors could be the protagonist, Law Hero and Chaos Hero. *He is the only Shin Megami Tensei protagonist to have followed a canonical route in a game with multiple paths and endings. *One of his names, "Futsuo", means both "ordinary man" and "Contact of Buddha". Category:Protagonists Category:Fiend Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei Characters Category:Neutral-Aligned Characters